La face cachée
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est devenue Ladybug, le caractère de Marinette a changé à cause des aventures qu'elle a vécu. Mais, comme son entourage accepte mal sa nouvelle personnalité, elle invente une nouvelle identité pour être elle-même.


_Le véritable amour reconnait toujours sa moitié peu importe le masque qu'elle porte..._

* * *

Adrien s'était toujours considéré comme assez doué pour séduire les jeunes femmes. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elles étaient des êtres humains comme les autres et pas vraiment plus compliquées à comprendre que les autres personnes.

Même s'il n'avait généralement l'occasion d'exprimer cet aspect séducteur de lui-même que lorsqu'il était ChatNoir, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir charmer ou attirer l'attention de n'importe qui avec très peu d'effort.

Évidement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à une relation beaucoup moins superficielle comme dans le cas de celles qu'il voulait avoir avec ses camarades de classe ou avec Ladybug, il était un peu plus perdu parce que son expérience de mannequin ne l'avait pas préparer à aller plus loin qu'aux travaux d'approche.

Être aimé pour ce qu'on est vraiment est beaucoup plus complexe que susciter l'intérêt.

Mais rien de toute sa vie ne l'avait préparé à la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec cette fille. Non, cette personne. Malgré qu'Adrien ne doute pas qu'elle ait son âge, soit entre 18 et 21 ans, elle n'avait rien d'une fille. C'était une femme à part entière. Et avec elle, il se sentait complètement exposé et vulnérable. Elle le touchait droit au cœur sans que l'un ou l'autre de ses masques ne puissent le protéger.

La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, c'était en milieu de soirée. Il rentrait chez lui par les toits après une confrontation avec un nouvel akumatisé qu'ils avaient libéré avec Ladybug. L'affrontement avait été terrible et les quelques passants qui avaient été perturbés par les troubles rentraient chez eux sur des jambes tremblantes.

Elle, par contre, avait la démarche souveraine et le port gracile d'une personne imperturbable.

À sa grande honte, ChatNoir devait avouer que ce sont ses jambes interminables s'évadant d'une jupe de cuir fendue sur la cuisse et chaussée de classiques escarpins noirs qui avaient de prime abord retenu sont attention.

Son œil avait ensuite accroché la poitrine gainée de rouge et le manteau de cuir épais qui couvrait les épaules.

La femme marchait avec empressement et confiance pour finalement s'arrêter près d'une superbe moto Ducati d'époque. Enfilant le casque sortie de la sacoche sur sa longue chevelure noire et droite tombant au milieu du dos, elle enfourcha l'engin pour le chevaucher d'une manière qui donna des sueurs froides sous l'uniforme de kevlar du chat. Avant de disparaître par les rues de Paris et laisser derrière elle un super-héros déconfit et tremblant dans sa dernière minute de transformation.

* * *

Marinette ne s'était jamais reconnue dans son rôle de Ladybug. Ce n'était simplement pas elle. Elle aimait aider les gens mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire un métier, une carrière ou une vocation.

Elle était une créative, une idée lui passait en tête et elle ne connaissait ni repos ni apaisement tant que cette invention n'avait pas vu le jour.

Mais pour dire la vérité, le regard que les gens posaient sur Marinette la dérangeait encore plus. Peut-être avait-elle subit trop d'intimidation de la part de Chloé étant plus jeune, peut-être avait-elle une mère trop maternelle. Peut-être acceptait-elle avec trop de facilité lorsqu'on lui demandait un service.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Marinette se sentait comme une chenille trop longtemps restée dans son cocon et qui aurait pu être un papillon depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu Papillon. (Euh, oui, elle aussi détestait l'idée. Elle en voulait même à ce type pour avoir salie l'image de l'innocent insecte.) Elle aurait voulu que les gens la voit telle qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait être à l'intérieur: capable, solide et efficace.

La preuve que cela ne fonctionnait pas en était la façon dont elle n'arrivait pas à parler à Adrien. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'inviter à passer du temps avec elle ou à lui avouer ses sentiments parce qu'elle savait qu'à sa place, elle prendrait en pitié la petite Marinette, fille des boulangers, aspirante-styliste, amie de ceux qui réussissaient leur vie, mais qui ne la réussissait pas elle-même. Le rôle dans lequel elle se sentait enfermée.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir montrer son vrai visage à Adrien, celui qui n'était ni Marinette ni Ladybug mais une Marinette qui s'était épanouie en étant Ladybug.

Elle voulait être quelqu'un qui méritait d'être avec Adrien.

Elle voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait être elle-même. Et débarrassée des images qui lui collait à la peau.

Le problème, c'était que Ladybug ne pouvait pas changer radicalement sans effrayer le public et que Marinette n'arrivait pas se défaire du regard protecteur de son entourage peu importe la façon dont elle avait évoluée en quatre ans. Sa famille et ses amis la voyait toujours comme la petite fille sage et un peu perdue qu'elle était autrefois malgré tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie par elle-même, sans même avoir recours à ses pouvoirs, durant les dernières années.

C'était même plutôt risqué pour elle de changer radicalement d'image dans un certain sens parce que sa véritable personnalité se situant à mi-chemin entre les deux, devenir véritablement elle-même revenait à crier ses identités secrètes sur les toits.

Elle sentait, de plus, qu'elle était une femme à l'intérieur. Qu'elle avait mûrie plus vite grâce à ses expériences et ses responsabilités au combat. Mais encore et toujours, son entourage (et encore plus son père) ne voyait en elle que la petite fille qui sage enfermée dans son grenier qui rêvait de devenir une grande styliste. Il s'attendait même à ce qu'elle respecte un couvre-feu, détestait qu'elle sorte après le coucher du soleil et désapprouvait lorsqu'elle portait quelque chose d'un peu osé ou du maquillage.

Tikki avait tout comprit. Tikki avait toujours été la plus proche amie de Marinette depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Être ensembles en permanence et partager tous vos secrets rapprochaient énormément.

Avec un peu de la même magie qui transformait Marinette en Ladybug, Tikki transformait Marinette en Terrie. Un autre déguisement, mais celui-ci ne portait pas de domino sur le visage.

Ensembles, elles avaient dessinées Terrie de la même façon dont Marinette concevait chacun de ses projets. Elles avaient même détaillé le modèle dans le carnet de dessin de Marinette, l'avaient annoté et peaufiné tous les détails.

Terrie avait sa propre garde-robe, courtoisie de Tikki d'après les dessins de Marinette. Terrie avait elle-même retapé sa super moto. Avait elle-même suivit la formation pour la conduire et se cherchait maintenant son propre appartement pour y construire sa propre vie et un atelier. Elle s'était même inscrite à des cours de soudure et ferblanterie.

Évidement, mener deux vies signifiait dépenser pour deux vies. Mais Marinette ne s'en faisait pas pour elle-même. Ses parents n'étaient pas aussi pauvres que Chloé se plaisait à le répéter. On ne tenait pas une boulangerie dans ce quartier de Paris en payant les taxes foncières d'un battement des cils.

Les parents de Marinette étaient tous les deux rentiers grâce à leurs mères respectives. Ils pouvaient assumer les coûts de la vie de Marinette que celle-ci réussisse dans la mode ou non. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de cet avantage en choisissant de devenir Terrie plus tard. Ses parents pouvaient sans problème l'héberger gratuitement autant qu'elle voulait. Mais, elle devrait travailler pour gagner sa vie même si ses parents avaient les moyens de financer ses études sans qu'elle ait à travailler pour cela.

Elle voulait s'assumer elle-même financièrement et payer elle-même pour son logement, ses études et le lancement de sa propre ligne de mode.

Mais être Terrie lui donnait aussi l'occasion de travailler pour gagner sa vie. C'était sa fierté et cela cachait aussi certains trous dans ses finances que ses parents auraient trouvés suspects.

Terrie avait commencé à travailler comme modèle. Ce n'était pas par vanité mais à Paris, ce n'était pas un travail très difficile à obtenir. Surtout avec les centimètres en plus qu'elle avait demandé à Tikki.

Elle n'avait par contre pas prévue d'attirer autant l'attention. La petite agence de mannequin qui l'employait l'avait accepté dans ses rangs sans cartes d'identité et la payait en argent uniquement… jusque là.

Maintenant, des gros noms s'intéressaient à elle. Mais Marinette était bien prête à renoncer et à s'avouer qu'elle n'était en fait _que_ la fille du grenier de la pâtisserie si elle n'avait rien apprit de la vie aux côtés d'Alya Césaire, de Chloé Bourgeois et dans la peau de Ladybug.

En faisant patienter juste un peu ses employeurs, un homme et une femme charmants, elle avait profité de la visibilité de ces gros contrats pour devenir un personnage mystérieux et tendance que personne ne questionnait sur le fait que son nom de famille reste inconnu. Elle jouait la carte de la vedette.

Elle n'était toujours pas aussi connue qu'Adrien ou Chloé mais on la reconnaissait maintenant parfois dans la rue. Elle était Terrie, point à la ligne. Cela ne nuisait pas non plus que Jagged Stone connaisse le secret de sa triple identité et lui donne parfois un coup de main lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Puis, arriva _ce_ contrat. Celui pour lequel elle déclina une nouvelle fois une sortie entre amis à la pizzeria. Celui pour lequel, elle dû endurer une gentille lecture de la part de ses parents qui se plaignaient de ne jamais la voir autant qu'ils le voudraient. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à lui reprocher de grandir trop vite à leur goût.

Elle trouva un endroit où garer sa moto dans la cour du petit château. Les quantités de touristes allaient et venaient dans les jardins ou la galerie d'art à l'intérieur. Terrie rejoint le salon où s'était installé l'équipe de tournage de la pub dans sa jupe rouge et le t-shirt de la tournée européenne de Jagged Stone qu'elle avait dessiné l'année précédente ramené près de la taille par un nœud.

La première chose que vit Terrie en entrant dans la pièce fut le regard vert d'Adrien qui captura le sien. Il baissa les yeux le premier, mais ce fut pour la caresser du regard depuis ses lèvres peintes jusqu'à ses bottes de cuir rouges à talon qu'il semblait vouloir mordiller.

En la voyant entrer, malgré tout le plaisir de la voir qu'il ressentait, Adrien se rappela vivement sa déconfiture une semaine plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait abordée en tant que ChatNoir.

_Flash-back_

_Même si les coccinelles avaient balayé la ville, le combat contre l'akuma avait été si étourdissant et rapide en esquive et contre-attaque que ChatNoir en était encore tout étourdie après le départ précipité de Ladybug. Lui avait un peu plus de temps, il n'avait utiliser son pouvoir qu'à la toute fin de l'affrontement._

_Il marchait un peu de guingois et une main sur les yeux vers la ruelle où il avait l'intention de se transformer quand un chien blond passa devant lui et le fit trébucher. Il fit une belle culbute et atterrie la tête la première dans les ordures. C'est alors qu'il entendit un délicieux et généreux rire très féminin._

_Il releva la tête pour l'apercevoir elle. Nonchalamment appuyée sur sa moto, c'était la troisième fois qu'il apercevait Terrie en personne et la première où il avait l'occasion de lui parler. Bien sûr, il avait aussi repéré les affiches des quelques publicités qu'elle avait faites et avait regardé l'entrevue où on l'avait invité._

_Un instant, il espéra que son costume lui permettrait de se camoufler dans les ordures mais c'était peine perdu, elle l'avait aperçu. «Tu es encore là?» remarqua-t-il comme si ce n'était pas une évidence._

_«Non» répondit-elle en fronçant le nez ironiquement. «Je vais, je viens, je suis rarement où l'on croit que je suis. Je suis aussi très rarement là où je devrais être. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment.» conclu-t-elle avec le sourire._

_En effet, elle avait donné un sacré coup de main à ChatNoir. Elle était même déjà sur place avant lui. Et c'était un coup de chance pour les touristes qui visitaient le Louvre. Lorsque l'akuma était apparu répandant une marée d'huile verte sur son passage, Terrie avait été d'une grande aide pour aider les gens et particulièrement les enfants à se mettre à l'abri en hauteur._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois l'akumatisé bien occupé par ChatNoir qu'elle avait consentie à se mettre elle-même à l'abri. Ladybug était ensuite arrivée et ensemble, les super-héros avaient rapidement vaincu le vilains._

_Mais, une chose perturbait le chat. Il avait vu Terrie hisser un homme pesant un certain poids sur le balcon où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle avait une force étonnante. Et d'après les conseils qu'elle avait criés au gens, elle en connaissait autant qu'une experte sur les akumas._

_Il se releva en se débarrassant du maximum de déchets et s'approcha un peu d'elle. «J'ai juste une question pour vous jolie demoiselle qui savez si bien venir en aide aux gens. Je sais parfaitement que si ce que je soupçonne est vrai, je n'aurai pas le droit à une vraie réponse mais, étant un chat de nature, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous poser cette question, dévoré par la curiosité comme je le suis. Vous arrive-t-il de devenir une super-héroïne vêtue de rouge lorsque l'envie vous en prend?»_

_«Tu aimerais bien on dirait. Je suis flattée, vraiment flattée. Et sans jeu de mot.» Elle s'approcha tout près de lui. Les joues de ChatNoir se coloraient de plus en plus à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait. Elle toucha légèrement sa joue du bout de l'index pour lui donner une petite caresse. Intimidé, il ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux._

_«Tu as les joues toutes rouges, Chaton. Est-ce que je ne te ferais pas un peu d'effet? Je te prenais pour un charmeur et regarde-toi: tu es tout timide devant une fille aussi ordinaire que moi. Tu ne devrais pas disperser ton cœur de cette façon. Il est beaucoup trop précieux.»_

_Elle était repartie en balançant sa longue jambe par-dessus la selle de la moto et en lui lançant un clin d'œil._

_Fin du flash-back_

Adrien avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade ce jour-là et même s'il détestait l'idée, il devait admettre que malgré lui, il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle l'embrasse lorsqu'elle s'était penchée vers lui.

Grâce à l'adresse magique que Tikki offrait aussi bien à Terrie qu'à Ladybug, elle pu s'avancer sans trébucher jusqu'à lui et au responsable du tournage qui discutaient ensemble.

L'homme la salua courtoisement, beaucoup trop professionnel pour être affecté par son apparence mais satisfait de ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à son travail.

« L'équipe s'installe encore. La maquilleuse viendra chercher monsieur Agreste dans un instant et l'habilleuse s'occupera d'abord de mademoiselle puis elles échangeront. » les salua-t-il avant d'aller s'adresser à l'équipe technique. Apparemment, il n'était venu saluer Adrien que parce qu'il était le fils de son client.

« Bonjour » salua le grand blond. « Terrie c'est ça? Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Moi de même, monsieur Agreste. » Elle retint difficilement le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres en voyant tous les efforts que fit Adrien pour retenir la grimace que le nom de son père qu'elle lui avait attribué lui amena au visage.

Marinette sentie la jalousie l'étreindre en voyant l'habilleuse toucher le col d'Adrien. C'aurait pu être elle qui s'occuperait de ce rôle. Peut-être un jour en serait-il ainsi, tout était possible.

Avec Terrie et sa popularité pour parader la ligne de mode de Marinette, cette dernière pourrait elle aussi, un jour, prétendre au succès. Mais cela lui fermerait alors les portes du métier d'habilleuse personnelle d'Adrien, pour la propulser vers la profession de styliste et non celui d'habilleuse.

Par contre, comme le laissait sous-entendre les regards que le grand blond ramenait constamment sur elle et qu'elle ne laissait pas voir qu'elle avait remarqués, il y aurait peut-être une possibilité pour qu'il la laisse un jour glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements.

Elle savait qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais qu'il était toujours célibataire et pas seulement par obligations. Mais ce n'était pas Marinette qui était assise en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table du petit café, attendant les instructions du metteur en scène. Ce n'était pas Marinette qui sentait les doigts d'Adrien se serrer convulsivement de nervosité autour des siens sur le banc où ils avaient prit place côte à côte.

En ce moment, elle était Terrie.

C'était à Terrie que le responsable du tournage avait demandé de regarder Adrien amoureusement.

Elle avait tenté le regard enamouré de Marinette pour Adrien sans trop y penser mais, le metteur en scène en avait demandé un autre. Elle avait tenté le regard bad ass et bravache de Ladybug mais cela avait encore été un non.

Alors, elle s'était concentrée. Avait regardé Adrien dans les yeux en écoutant parler le cœur de Terrie qui était en elle. Elle avait regardé le merveilleux garçon avec un regard tout neuf. Un plein de confiance en elle-même, forte de ses propres accomplissements. Un regard d'égale à égale qui lançait une invitation à venir s'amuser.

Elle l'avait regardé sachant qu'elle était maintenant quelqu'un dont Adrien pouvait être fière.

Lui-même avait alors laissé partir le sourire charmeur et un peu hautain qu'il arborait dans toutes ses publicités et séances photo pour en adopter un tout nouveau.

Un que Marinette ne lui avait jamais vu. Aussi authentique que celui qu'il lui avait offert sous le parapluie et qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Lui aussi était maintenant beaucoup plus sûr de lui-même. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon esseulé qui suppliait pour qu'on lui permettre de vivre la grande fête de la vie avec le reste de ses semblables.

Elle y voyait la confiance d'un adulte prêt à conquérir le monde à ses côtés. En un sens, lui aussi était une chenille un peu frustrée qui avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps dans son cocon.

« OUI! » s'exclama le réalisateur. « C'est exactement parfait. Excellent. Cette pub va faire jaser la populace simplement pour vos regards! Encore un peu… Et c'est bon. Alors, tout le monde, écoutez bien. On se rejoint ici même, demain soir. On ira tourner en banlieue la scène finale au couché du soleil près du cours d'eau. »

« Vous pouvez me donner les coordonnées, s'il-vous-plaît? Je pourrais m'y rendre directement et amener ma moto avec moi. Je préfère ne pas la laisser dans la cour sans surveillance après les heures de fermeture du château. » réclama-t-elle.

« Une moto? » demanda le réalisateur.

« Oui, c'est une Ducati d'époque que j'ai entièrement remonté moi-même et j'y tiens beaucoup. » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait toi-même? » fit Adrien estomaqué. « Je t'ai déjà aperçue la conduire. Elle est vraiment réussie, un vrai bijou! »

« Vraiment? » réfléchit le réalisateur. « Est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce qu'elle serve d'accessoire dans le décor de la pub? Tu n'aurais pas à la faire rouler. C'est juste que la muppets qu'on nous fournit pour le tournage ne paye pas de mine. Elle est propre et tout mais pas assez crédible. Elle n'a pas l'air de pouvoir accommoder deux personnes en balade. »

« Ça me va sans problème. » assura-t-elle. « C'est un peu mon bébé et j'en suis très fière. Je n'ai aucun problème à ce qu'on me voit dessus! » affirma-t-elle.

Alors que Terrie retournait vers sa moto en utilisant la grâce magique qui permettait à Ladybug de marcher sans trébucher parmi les petites pierres rondes de la cour malgré ses hauts talons, Adrien arriva en courant derrière elle.

« Terrie, excuse-moi? » lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ce demi-dieu laissant paraître une partie alléchante de son torse par l'ouverture de sa chemise aux manches longues roulées sur ses coudes dans une nonchalance qui lui allait fabuleusement bien, elle retrouva le regard qu'il avait eu pour elle durant le tournage. Automatiquement elle lui répondit avec celui qu'elle avait créé juste pour Terrie et lui.

« Je vais rejoindre des amis à la pizzeria. Ils ont surement déjà mangé mais, c'est une bande géniale. La meilleure compagnie que tu pourras trouver dans tout Paris. Alors, si tu voulais te joindre à nous, ça me ferait très plaisir. »

« C'est d'accord, je te suis. » fit-elle avec une sourire après un instant d'hésitation. Cette étape était un grand pas. Elle ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de monde en tant que Terrie. Seulement quelques relations professionnelles avec qui elle avait des conversations sérieuses. Rencontrer des gens dans une ambiance amicale et détendue n'avait pas été si courant jusque là, mais de plus, là il s'agissait de gens avec qui elle était déjà amie. Tout un test de compatibilité!

Légèrement nerveuse, elle retira son casque en repeignant ses longs cheveux tombant dans son dos avant de le ranger dans la sacoche, lorsqu'elle trouva une place derrière la voiture avec chauffeur d'Adrien.

Elle était déjà venue une fois ou deux à cette pizzeria avec Alya et/ou Nino mais c'était la première fois que toute la bande se réunissait sur place.

Toute la bande c'était Alya et Nino qui dirigeaient. Alix et Kim qui mettaient de l'ambiance avec leurs compétitions sans fin. Mylène et Ivan qui ne se lâchaient jamais ni de la main, ni du regard, ni de se soutenir. Il y avait aussi Max qui tenait toujours à faire des précisions sur tout, Juleka calme et rationnelle, Rose exubérante là où Juleka ne l'était pas, Nathaniel, plutôt réservé et rêveur, Marc, timide mais sérieux et Ondine la ricaneuse.

Adrien se joignait à eux lorsque son horaire chargé lui en laissait la chance et Marinette y occupait une place bien marquée par la drôlerie de ses mésaventures. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne peu à peu d'eux pour se construire une nouvelle vie.

Elle n'en était pas encore une étrangère mais quelque chose en elle tremblait à la pensée d'être d'un même coup confronté à l'intégralité de l'accueil chaleureux de son groupe surtout en présence d'Adrien.

Qu'elle les connaisse tous ou non, mannequin semi-connue ou non, accompagnée d'Adrien ou non, la timidité naturelle de Marinette prit le dessus. Elle les salua avec malaise mais sans bafouiller ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

On leur fit une place entre Alya et Nathaniel et Marinette engagea la conversation avec Mylène assise en face d'elle, ce qui était d'après elle, un choix moins dangereux.

Par contre, Juleka, dans un rare élan d'enthousiasme et de témérité de sa part, lui parla du métier de mannequin. Marinette lui raconta comment elle avait été choisie par son agence et répondit à ses questions sur les modalités de ses contrats.

Adrien se joint à la conversation et rapidement, le sujet de la mode et du mannequinat devint le sujet principal autour de la table.

Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le dessin de mode, Terrie feinta en abordant le sujet de leur dernière pub et en profita pour remercier Adrien pour ses compliments bien placé au sujet de sa moto.

Marinette n'avait pas exagéré en disant que sa moto était sa fierté. Elle adorait la conduire dans les rues en périphérie de Paris au coucher du soleil. Elle songeait même à en construire une autre pour la revendre et avait commencé à chercher des pièces intéressantes sur internet.

Une lueur d'envie traversa rapidement le regard d'Adrien. S'agissait-il du désir de posséder une moto ou d'avoir le droit d'en conduire une malgré les restrictions de son père. Elle prit note de lui en reparler le lendemain. Peut-être y aurait-il des sentiers intéressants à proximité du tournage où ils pourraient l'essayer ensemble.

Juste d'y penser suffit à faire ramollir un truc entre les côtes de Terrie. Elle se dit que c'était normal puisqu'Adrien était le gars le plus formidable du monde.

On sonna peu après le coup de départ. La bande avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation de la mère de Juleka à faire une balade sur la seine à bord de sa péniche.

Terrie devint tout à coup nerveuse. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient encore vu au travers de son masque mais si Luka était présent sur le bateau, lui, pourrait remarquer quelque chose. Luka n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à lire le fond de son cœur et à voir en elle. Elle était d'ailleurs convaincue que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre son identité d'héroïne.

Peut-être même Vipérion avait-il déjà réalisé que sa collègue était l'une de ses plus proches amies. Lorsque Marinette avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui en même temps que du reste de son entourage, Luka avait déjà exactement la même attitude envers Ladybug que pour Marinette.

Coïncidence ou se doutait-il de quelque chose?

De toute façon, se dit Terrie, il était peu probable que Luka soit présent. Maintenant musicien professionnel, Luka était rarement sur le bateau et travaillait beaucoup, quand il n'était pas carrément en dehors de Paris. Mais s'il y était, ce serait un nouveau test pour le personnage qu'elle incarnait.

C'est sur le trottoir de la pizzeria qu'Alya l'aborda de façon plus intime.

«Dis-moi Terrie, ça va? Parfois tu es toute joyeuse puis tu deviens toute songeuse et presque triste.»

«Oh oui, ne t'en fait pas! Merci tu es gentille. C'est simplement que j'ai beaucoup de chose en tête. Je ne suis pas à Paris depuis très longtemps et je vais devoir déménager de l'endroit où j'habite pour quelque chose de plus permanent. Mais c'est beaucoup de chose à considérer.»

Fiou! Alya toujours à l'affût de tout!

« Hé, vous avez vu, s'exclama Kim. Y'a Jagged Stone dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue.»

« Wow, oui! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'illuminant. « Je vais le saluer. Vous venez avec moi? » Et elle partie sans attendre leur réponse. C'était normal, elle n'était pas la timide Marinette.

Arrivée à proximité de l'espace où Jagged discutait avec des fans sous l'œil de la caméra qui le suivait en permanence pour son nouveau reality show, Terrie se pencha derrière les gens pour se cacher et contourna la foule pour arriver près de la vedette par derrière et lui ébouriffer la crinière maintenant bleu saphir (une de ses propres idées).

« Alors, Stone, toujours pas de garde du corps digne de se nom? »

« TERRIE! Ma grande. Tu offres tes services? » joua-t-il.

« Peut-être un jour. Là, j'étais avec des amis que je viens de rencontrer. » fit-elle en désignant le groupe qui s'était joint à la foule.

Le chanteur international jeta un œil à la bande d'amis et les reconnaissant instantanément, se retourna vers elle pour lui jeter : « T'es la plus grande cinglée que je connaisse! Tu sais ça? »

Elle éclata de rire avant de répondre : « Franchement, si tu avais la chance de faire comme moi, tu t'en passerait vraiment? »

« Oh mais, dans un sens, je fais un peu comme toi. Sauf que moi, ça m'a prit trente ans de travail acharné pour y arriver. On ne voit pas tous ses rêves se réaliser en claquant des doigts! »

« Il faut bien qu'il y ait des compensations pour les risques du métier. » balaya-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est pas comme si j'avais eu tout prêt et livré sur un plateau d'argent. J'ai seulement eu droit à une seconde chance. »

« Alors, fais-en partager le reste du staff. Lui aussi prends des risques et aurait bien besoin qu'un génie exhausse ses vœux et change sa vie. Et ça, tu pourrais lui offrir rien qu'en battant des cils. » accusa-t-il légèrement. Elle comprit instantanément que le reste du staff désignait ChatNoir.

« Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans perdre tout ce que moi, j'ai gagné dans le processus. » admit-elle.

« Tu peux être une amie pour lui. Et si tu décide de lui donner le secret de ton succès, je suis certain que quelqu'un d'aussi mature que lui comprendrait, pourquoi tu le fait et comment te respecter. » suggéra la vedette.

Personne ne comprenait de quoi il retournait autour d'eux. Parlaient-ils toujours de vedettariat? Ça en avait tout l'air.

« Mature? Lui? Il est le contraire de la maturité! » s'opposa la jeune femme, perdant de sa superbe devant la vénérable expérience de son aîné.

« Justement, il faut être très mature pour que personne ne le sache. Assez mature pour ne pas le jeter à la figure de son entourage. Tu n'es pas encore parfaite tu sais. Tu es peut-être une adulte maintenant mais tu dois encore grandir et tu aurais autant à apprendre de lui qu'il n'a à apprendre de toi. Vous profiteriez vraiment l'un de l'autre si tu lui donnais la chance de passer du temps avec toi. » conclu Jagged.

Marinette jeta un regard subtil à Adrien. Elle venait pour la première fois de décrocher une chance de développer une relation de couple avec lui et Jagged lui conseillait de se rapprocher de ChatNoir?

Le cœur de Terrie était celui de Marinette mais Terrie était une chance de recommencer à zéro. Même une chance d'oublier ses sentiments pour Adrien qui tournaient en rond et qui ne menaient nulle part. Oublier l'émoi qu'elle avait ressenti un jour de rentrée scolaire de 3e et se dire que même s'il était le plus merveilleux garçon du monde. Peut-être resterait-il un étranger pour sa nouvelle personnalité. Adrien n'était pas ami avec Terrie mais avec Marinette. Terrie n'était pas amie avec toute sa bande, elle n'était qu'une invitée d'un jour.

Elle s'était créé une nouvelle vie pour échapper à tout cela, justement. À son béguin pour Adrien, comme à l'intimidation de Chloé et Lila et au côté maternelle d'Alya.

Peut-être y avait-il une place dans la vie de Terrie pour un chat noir qui serait un meilleur ami ou un petit ami sans nécessairement être l'homme de sa vie. Dans un sens, Terrie n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle n'existait que depuis huit mois. Elle avait amplement le temps de trouver l'homme idéal et de tomber amoureuse.

Et elle était Terrie, une femme fière et indépendante. Si l'envie lui prenait d'avoir une relation suivie avec un super-héros habillé de cuir avant d'épouser un autre homme, et bien, elle n'était pas Marinette n'avait pas à coller à l'image de petite fille mignonne et ingénue pour être accepter d'un homme.

Celui qui voudrait l'avoir devrait l'accepter telle qu'elle était avec les expériences de parachutisme qu'elle avait l'intention de vivre dans les prochaines semaines et la liberté à laquelle elle ne voulait pas renoncer.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison Jagged. Je crois que j'en suis capable. » lui promit-elle.

Chez ses parents, ce soir-là, Marinette prit la transformation de Ladybug et donna rendez-vous à ChatNoir le lendemain soir à minuit sur les quais.

Assise sur la longue avancée de pierre au milieu de la seine, elle regardait un bateau passer l'écluse bien plus loin.

«Ma Lady! Tu es là, c'est formidable!» salua ChatNoir avec son débordant enthousiasme habituel.

Aux yeux de Ladybug, ChatNoir était un personnage fait d'exubérance. Très joueur, très blagueur ou tout au contraire, très sensible et très observateur. Elle se demanda s'il était aussi comme ça sans le masque.

«C'est moi qui t'ai donné rendez-vous, chaton. C'aurait été plutôt impoli de ne pas venir.» contra-t-elle.

«Peut-être, mais c'est toujours une joie infinie de te voir. Et te voir en dehors des combats et pourvoir parler avec toi est surréaliste!» s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses genoux.

«Attention, Chat, ton enthousiasme déborde.» le prévint-elle.

«Ça m'est égale, la nuit est magnifique et tu en est le joyaux!» complimenta-t-il avec un regard amoureux.

«Gardes-en tout de même un peu pour ce que je veux te montrer. Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas. Et ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.» commanda-t-elle.

Le chaton faisant comme il le lui avait été commandé, Ladybug pencha la tête à tout hasard. Au cas où un vidéaste amateur soit entrain de les filmer depuis beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne pouvait le vérifier.

Elle se transforma et passa de Ladybug à Marinette puis de Marinette à Terrie.

Elle plaça ensuite sa paume sur la main de ChatNoir qui protégeait toujours son regard pour l'inciter à la regarder.

«… Terrie? » fit-il d'une petite voix incrédule.

« Tu sais aussi mon nom? C'est flatteur! Je ne suis pas si connue que ça comme mannequin. » sourit-elle.

« Non. Je t'avais simplement remarqué dans la rue sur ta moto et lorsque j'ai vu l'une de tes premières publicités, j'ai cherché ton nom. Mais pourquoi tu t'es détransformée? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais si différente physiquement. Moi-même, je ne change pas autant.»

Terrie rigola mais reprit : « Bon alors, je t'explique. Ce visage, ce n'est pas celui avec lequel je suis née. En fait, tel que tu me vois, je suis toujours transformée. C'est une autre sorte de masque. On a beaucoup travaillé sur l'idée avec ma kwami. On a passé des heures sur chaque détail. Je voulais être certaine que mon apparence, ma personnalité, mon image soit exactement ce que je suis à l'intérieur. J'ai toujours pensé que ''Ladybug'', ce n'était pas moi. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai tellement mentit à mon entourage pour leur caché ma vie d'héroïne que celle qu'ils connaissent tous n'est plus moi non plus. Ladybug est une trop grande partie de moi qu'ils ignorent. Tu me comprends? »

« Tout à fait. Personne ne sait qui je suis réellement. Je me cache en permanence. Je ne suis le vrai moi que lorsque je suis seul avec mon kwami. ChatNoir est tout ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ou de dire en étant seulement le type sous le masque. Mais, juste-moi n'est pas totalement un mensonge, non plus. C'est une question de restriction. Ils sont deux extrêmes et moi je suis au milieu. »

« Ex-xact-ement! Terrie est mon milieu, mon équilibre. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai tant de relations que le Papillon découvrira que je suis Ladybug. Mais, Terrie n'a aucune famille ou être cher. Aucun point faible à protéger. Et pendant ce temps, je peux être celle que je veux et inventer ma vie telle que je la souhaite. Je pourrais très bien travailler avec mon vrai nom et mon vrai visage mais, c'est tellement agréable de voir le regard des gens sur Terrie. J'aime être remarquée et admirée et pas seulement en tant que bonne copine ou bouche-trou. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien autant désiré pour moi-même qu'être libre. Bon, peut-être aussi être libre avec toi. Mais, tu vois, je ne suis pas libre en étant le fils de mon père, et j'ai une certaine liberté en tant que ChatNoir mais il y a des tas de choses que je ne peux pas faire ni avec une identité, ni avec l'autre. Tu veux bien m'apprendre? »

« Oui. J'ai apporté ma tablette de dessin. J'avais bien sentit que tu vivais quelque chose comme ça et on m'a fait remarquée que j'agissais en égoïste en gardant mon secret pour moi. Alors, je vais t'aider. Si ton kwami accepte, tu pourras entièrement décider de ton aspect extérieur mais je te suggère tout de même de l'adapter à la vie que tu veux avoir. C'est bien d'être magnifique mais avec une horde d'admiratrices tu ne pourras pas vraiment te promener dans la rue! »

ChatNoir éclata de rire mais pas pour les raisons que Terrie envisageait.

« Je veux être acteur. C'est vrai que plus tard, j'aurai peut-être la chance de l'être mais, mon nom sera toujours un fardeau. Ce serait juste trop génial de pouvoir l'être en recommençant tout de zéro. Mais pour les kwamis? Ces transformations ne les fatigue pas trop? »

« Pour l'instant un peu. Mais lorsque j'aurai terminé ma dernière poussé de croissance vers 21 ans, je serai pleinement adulte et Tikki pourra alors puiser dans cette énergie dont je ne me servirai plus. Je pourrai restée transformée des jours entiers soit en Terrie, soit en Ladybug, je pourrai même utiliser plusieurs Lucky Charme et Miraculous Ladybug sans avoir à la nourrir à chaque fois. Je ne reprendrai ma vraie personnalité que pour voir mes amis et ma famille. La dernière difficulté qu'il me restera sera de trouver un conjoint à qui je peux avouer mon secret mais je ne voudrais pas être en couple avec quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas tout dire. »

« Moi non plus. Je déteste probablement autant les secrets que tu détestes les mensonges. Je sais qu'ils sont nécessaires pour l'instant mais j'ai hâte d'en avoir finit avec cette obligation de me cacher. »

« Alors, parle-moi de ton vrai toi. » fit Terrie en soulevant son crayon, prête à noter ce que ChatNoir lui raconterait.

Il s'étendit sur le dos et regarda les étoiles en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier.

« J'aimerais continuer de porter le même sourire que ma mère. Je suis fière et heureux qu'il lui ait survécu à travers moi. Je voudrais pouvoir finalement te montrer mon vrai regard. Que tu ne t'en détourne pas parce que moi j'adore me noyer dans le tiens. Et il faut absolument que j'aie les cheveux plus longs. Je veux être capable de les attacher. Et les épaules juste un peu plus larges pour refléter ma vraie musculature. »

« Tu sais qu'à ce compte là, tu pourras écrire le bottin téléphonique féminin de tout Paris avec tous les numéros de téléphone que tu vas récolter… » taquina-t-elle.

« Je leur dirai à toutes que mon cœur est déjà prit. Je vais enfin pouvoir crier partout que je t'aime vraiment. » soupira-t-il.

Un instant de silence passa alors que ChatNoir s'était retourné vers la jeune fille pour l'observer tandis qu'elle observait les lumières de Paris à ses pieds qui se reflétait dans l'eau. S'ils étaient ensembles, ils pourraient aller se balader en couple main dans la main de par les rues.

« Chaton, tu voudrais… qu'on sorte, qu'on fasse un rendez-vous galant… » proposa-t-elle si spontanément qu'elle y avait à peine réfléchit et ne s'en était pas du tout inquiété.

« Promis, la première chose que je fais avec ma nouvelle identité, c'est de te suivre où tu voudras, aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras. » répondit-il.

« Ce sera donc un genre de blind date!» ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre plus doucement. «Chaton, ne cesse jamais d'être toi-même pour moi, j'adore le véritable visage de ton cœur.»


End file.
